


the beginning of something dark

by firestarter3d



Category: Original Work
Genre: Child Abuse, Happy Ending, Other, POV First Person, Slurs, Violence, self aware nightmare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 12:55:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14934648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firestarter3d/pseuds/firestarter3d





	the beginning of something dark

there is a big two story house looming over her, she knows this house and she knows she doesnt want to be here, she also knows this is a dream and a memory "why did my mind have to bring me back here" there is a crack of thunder and child can be heard screaming although she knows its only a symbol of the real storm going on inside that house, she rushes into the house another crack sounds off as she is half way up the stairs along with another scream, she opens up the door and hears a mans voice say "i told you no more girly stuff no son of mine is going to grow up a sissy faggot" "stop, this is no way to go about raising a child" she grabs the mans left arm and the man turns with a belt in his left hand and sets the shaken child in his right hand down turns to her and says "what would you know about raising children last i checked you cant even have them" the man sneers at her "just because i dont have kids of my own doesn't mean i dont know what decent human being is and your certainty not one, this end once and for all" another figure rushes into the scene but they dont have any features everything about them is blurry this is not how this nightmare usually goes, she usually has woken up by this point, who can this mysterious figure in her dream be?


End file.
